


Romantic Enough

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Romantic Enough

Title: Romantic Enough  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #209: Twelve unrelated items of Christmas  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Au  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Romantic Enough

~

“People have attempted this before,” Severus said. “It never ends well.”

Remus flushed. “I thought they would be cute and entertaining for both of us.”

Severus ticked the items off on his fingers. “Well, since the partridge refused to stay in the pear tree and shit all over the kitchen, not to mention the geese and swans...”

Sighing, Remus nodded, resigned. “I’ll take care of it,” he said. “They’ll all be gone in an hour. So much for romance.”

Severus smirked. “Romance?” he murmured. “Leave the five golden cock rings. That should be romantic enough.”

Remus grinned. All wasn’t lost.

~


End file.
